Vigilante
A vigilante, also known as a "mask", is an individual who takes the law into their own hands, believing that the SCIS and the court system are unable and unreliable to bring criminals to justice. However, not all vigilantes are fighting for justice, some do it out of personal revenge and antagonistic reasoning. It is also common for vigilantes to take on a moniker to be known by, some by personal choice and others having been named by the public. Some vigilantes eventually gain a level of popularity and admiration from the general public that they begin to be seen as a "superhero". Despite the name suggesting this term is reserved for individuals with superhuman powers, it is also used to define individuals without any but instead rely on combat skills, intellect or gadgetry. While most vigilantes typically exist outside of the government, some have been given amnesty due to the positive effects that came from their actions. Some have gone so far as to be fully pardoned and even deputized as officers of the law. Known vigilantes Heroes Villainous vigilantes Alternate Earths Known vigilantes Heroes Known vigilante teams Heroes *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **John Constantine **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Zari Tomaz *Superfriends **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (leader) **Alex Danvers **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 **James Olsen/Guardian **Nia Nal/Dreamer *The Legion **Mon-El **Imra Ardeen **Winn Schott *Guardian's team **James Olsen/Guardian (leader) **Win Schott/Man in the Van **Lyra Strayd *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Canaries (in a possible future) **William Clayton **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Roy Harper/Arsenal **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Connor Hawke **Zoe Ramirez **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Iris West **Joe West **Caitlin Snow/Frost **Ralph Dibny *Freedom Fighters **Winn Schott (leader) **Ray Terrill/The Ray **Jenny Knight/Phantom Lady **John Trujillo/Black Condor **Leo Snart **Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle (leader) **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Justice League **Barry Allen/The Flash **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Victor Stone/Cyborg **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Mari McCabe/Vixen **Kara Danvers/Supergirl **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter Former vigilantes Heroes *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (turned rogue; incarcerated) *Ted Grant/Wildcat (retired) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (retired; resumed vigilantism in a potential future) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (retired; left for a job in Washington D.C.) *Thea Queen/Speedy (retired) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (deceased) *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (retired) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (secretly a villain; status unknown) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased) *Eddie Thawne (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (former leader of Team Flash; secretly a villain) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (retired) *"Jay Garrick"/The Flash (secretly a villain; deceased) *Rory Regan/Ragman (leave of absence; status unknown) *Isaac Stanzler (deceased) *Martin Stein/Firestorm (deceased) *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (leave of absence) *Harrison Wells (retired; returned to Earth-2) *Emiko Adachi/Green Arrow (secretly a villain) *Birds of Prey (inactive) **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle (deceased) **Dinah Redmond (deceased) **Helena Kyle/Huntress (deceased) *Matthew Murdock/Daredevil (under the care of nuns) Criminals *The Hoods (inactive) **Aglin (incarcerated) **Baker (incarcerated) **Colton (incarcerated) **Jeff Deveau (incarcerated) *The Elite (inactive) **Manchester Black (leader; deceased) **Pamela Ferrer/Menagerie (incarcerated) **Hat (incarcerated) **Mo (incarcerated) Alternate Earths Known vigilante teams Heroes *Team Black Siren **Laurel Lance/Black Siren (leader) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow **Caitlin Snow/The Frost **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Sara Lance/The Canary **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Mari McCabe/Vixen **Tina Boland/Gypsy Woman **Cheryl Anderson/Invisible Woman *Team Black Canary **Dinah Drake/Black Canary (leader) **John Diggle/Spartan **Typhuss James Halliwell/Red Arrow **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Quentin Lance/Detective **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog Category:Vigilantes Category:Occupations Category:Concepts